


Baby It's Cold Outside

by taeminhyuk



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Monspirit, honestly idk what i'm doing, proceed at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminhyuk/pseuds/taeminhyuk
Summary: Minhyuk has never fallen in love and Jooheon is his brother-in-law's nephew who just moved to town.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> After years of keeping my writing to myself, always afraid I wasn't good enough, I decided to come here today and post the first story I found on my Evernote. Here it is.  
> I started writing that around Christmas time, and I didn't proof-read it because I'm afraid if I do it I'll lose the nerve to put it out there. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry in advance xD

 Myungsoo's father died on the day he'd given his first steps. Two years later, his mother got married to the owner of a big coffee shop, with whom she had another son, Minhyuk.

 

 Twenty-three years later, Myungsoo and Minhyuk are stuck behind the counter, wearing aprons - Myungsoo's black because it's the only color he wears ever, and Minhyuk's yellow because their mother calls him sunshine - and going through the morning shift together. They often work in different shifts, mainly because their parents don't think it's a good idea to let two clumsy moony boys taking care of the shop, but today it doesn't matter much, because they're closing after twelve.

 

 There are fairy lights all over the place, flashing drowsily and the only source of light on the place, which gives it a cozy embracing feeling. Myungsoo had turned off the Christmas songs two hours after Minhyuk had put them on, so the only sound is the light chat of the costumers, the steps from everyone who get inside - along with the slight tingle of the bell above the door when it is opened - and the occasional grumbles the coffee machine does.

 

 Minhyuk, happily attending two girls who still haven't decide what they want, turns to the focused Myungsoo preparing a caramel macchiato behind him and whispers: "Is your fiancé coming tonight?"

 

 Myungsoo's jumpy scare is more than expected, and Minhyuk chuckles to himself while taking note of what the girls want. His hyung just doesn't live that much in the moment, often spacing out when doing something as automatic as caramel macchiato, and those are precious moments to make fun of him somehow.

 

 "I guess", he answers, placing the long white cup on the counter. "Sungyoon?", he calls, waiting until its owner comes to pick it before ending his trail of thoughts. "He is working today, might get too tired to go home with us."

 

 Minhyuk changes the girls' order from iced tea to Americano quickly and without holding a grudge about it. He gets ten thousand won for payment, and they say the exchange is a tip. He smiles, thanks them and tells them to wait for their order.

 

 "He's been working a lot lately", he implies, and Myungsoo just stares at him, leaning sideways on the counter as if he didn't have to prepare two Americanos. Minhyuk steals a glance at him while taking the next costumer's order, and smirk. "I'm just saying he doesn't have time for you."

 

 "Cut him some slack, will you?", Myungsoo answers, sharply. He had stressed about Sungyeol's long shifts a lot too, but he takes hold of what he thinks to be the truth and doesn't bear with other people stepping in his relationship - not even his baby brother. "Do you think getting married is that easy?"

 

 Minhyuk smile to the man in front of him isn't as bright as before.

 

 "No", he simply says.

 

 Truth is: Minhyuk never even had someone. Ever. It took him a long time to realise he is into boys, and when he finally did it, high school was over and he was stuck in the coffee shop, going out with the few friends that had lasted from school or with his cousin-co-workers. He doesn't feel sad for not having experienced love at first-hand - he loved to observe his brother all giggles with his fiancé, wondering what must be like to act so bluntly stupid though - but sometimes his bed just feels a little too spacious.

 "I'm sorry", Myungsoo apologises, and he truly means it, so Minhyuk just waves it off.

 

 "I get it. I've been saving money for months to buy a really nice suit for your big day", he confesses, and Myungsoo's been stalling his task for quite a long minute now, apparently not bothered at all. It's their coffee shop anyways. "Imagine having to buy everything."

 

 "Really?!", the older asks, his mouth ajar with that adorable surprised face of his. Minhyuk wished he had inherited the ugly-but-beautiful expressions pack too.

 

 "Yes", he chuckles. "Hope you don't break up until then, because the suit is exquisite and I won't have any other excuse to wear it if you do."

 

 Myungsoo laughs loudly and gives a tight squeeze on Minhyuk - in front of the whole goddamn clientele - for solid six seconds, which includes even a bit of rocking to the sides, and the younger can't help but smile widely - from embarassment or amusement he still doesn't know - and goes back to his coffee duties.

* * *

 

 The clock ticked noon, and they had already turned upside-down the open/closed plaque on the glass door, now only attending the last few costumers in the line. Myungsoo is yawning frequently, which gets Minhyuk to yawn too, and their dialogue had decreased drastically. Minhyuk just passes the orders to Myungsoo, who only nods and go get them prepared, calling the owner's name lazily when he's done.

 

 The last bag of cookies and cup of iced tea is finally handed out, and as soon as the costumer leaves the shop, the brothers quickly get rid of their aprons and turn off machines and lights, setting off to get home and hopefully take a nap before the guests start to come. Minhyuk is sweeping the floor when somebody knocks on the glass, capturing his attention. The tall man stands behind it, his porcelain skin always so perfect, his hair styled in a way to leave his forehead uncovered, and the usual not-a-pout-not-a-smirk-either on his glossy lips. Minhyuk flails, happily going to open.

 

 "Hi, brother-in-law!', he greets, and Sungyeol smiles and gives him a half-hearted hug.

 

 "Happy Christmas, brother-in-law", he answers, and Minhyuk can very well read the tiredness in his voice, and the bags under his eyes are as good of an indication of lack of rest as anything else.

 

 Surprisingly, another guy enters the shop after Sungyeol, and Minhyuk has never seen this face before. It is naturally chubby and very well taken care of. Its owner is smiling so wide his eyes seems to have been engulfed by his eyelids - what reminds him of his cousin, Sunggyu, but his little eyes had never made such an impression upon him - and overall, he seems just too cute and handsome to stop staring at.

 

 "Well," Sungyeol clears his throat, yanking Minhyuk from his muse over the stranger man. "This is Jooheon."

 

 Jooheon it is, Minhyuk thinks, jutting out a hand for Jooheon to shake, what he does immediately, causing the blonde's insides to melt.

 

 "Nice to meet you", he says, and his voice his husky and his grip around Minhyuk's hand is so firm and steady, and Minhyuk just can't stop trying to find his pupiles.

 

 "I'm Minhyuk", he manages to inform, the smile that tugs on his lips too strong to contain. "This is Sungyeol's almost-family shop."

 

 Jooheon chuckles, and it resonates through every inch of Minhyuk's body.

 

 "I know. I'm his nephew."

 

 It hits Minhyuk with a frown upon his forehead, and he realizes they're still shaking hands, so he pulls away first.

 

 Sungyeol is watching the two of them with a smirk Minhyuk knows to not be innocent, and his explaining is done with a hint of a teasing tone.

 

 "He just moved in with us for college. I thought Myungsoo had told you that."

 

 Minhyuk makes a mental note of punching his hyung next time they're alone.

 

 "Really?", he breathes. "Cool. And no, he did not."

 

 "Yeah", Sungyeol keeps going, the teasing tone getting stronger by the second. "He will be with us until he finds a roommate. Do you know anyone?"

 

 Minhyuk breath hitches and he gulps nervously, the picture of the _Looking for a Roommate, 2 bedroom apartment. Don't bring cats 'cause I'm allergic_ sign pinned out of his building popping up on his mind.

 

 "No", he quickly denies, doing his best to ignore Sungyeol's raised eyebrows and looking at Jooheon instead. "But I'll let you know if I find somebody. It sucks to live with a premarital couple."

 

 "He doesn't know if it sucks or not", Sungyeol pipes in. "He literally just gotten here, his trunk is on my car."

 "Oh", Minhyuk blinks. "You must be hungry. Wanna eat something? We have some left-over brownies and I could prepare you a coffee", he gently offers to Jooheon, who seems hesitant to accept. "Come on, it's on me."

 Sungyeol had snuck behind Jooheon and is mouthing "It's on me" in a mocking and childish way. Minhyuk shakes his head not to roll his eyes.

 "No, I don't want to bother you. You must be tired from working on Christmas Eve", Jooheon says, and he is so thoughtful and sweet Minhyuk hates him. He spends a few of his uneven heartbeats just staring at the cute dimples that appeared from his bashful smile before striding behind the counter again.

 "May I take your order, sir?" 

* * *

 Myungsoo is sweeping the upper floor when the city view catches his attention. It always does actually, but by this time of the year it's much more endearing to watch the cars passing by and all the holiday decorations dampening the neighbourhood, making a heart-taking contrast with the white snow that is falling more lazily this year. He is resting with his arms on the railing, thinking of what a wonderful year this one had been when someone pokes at his sides and screams "BUH" on his ear, making him jump and flail and almost have a heart attack. 

 Sungyeol is helplessly laughing at him now, and he takes a moment to recover his breath before snapping:

 "Don't do that!", he tries to pretend being angry, but can't deal with his fiancé's gummy smile, and the way his toned arms loop around his waist in a comfortable and well-known way. 

 "I'm sorry I'm late", Sungyeol apologises, placing a kiss on the tip of Myungsoo's nose before coming down to kiss his lips, pulling away almost a minute later. "My shift ended three hours ago, but Jooheon's flight delayed." 

 "You must be really tired", the younger says, roaming his hand up the taller's chest and stopping on his nape, where he intertwined his fingers. "We don't have to go today if you don't want to." 

 "Are you kidding?", he asks with a soft smile. "It's been decades since I last saw your parents. They're probably missing me too much by now, if I don't come they'll think I'm an ass." 

 Myungsoo laughs. They had lunch at his parents' the week before, but Sungyeol likes to take things out of proportion just for the fun of it.

 "But", Sungyeol continues when Myungsoo doesn't say anything, too occupied taking in his handsome manly and tired face as if that was their first date. "I could use a three hours nap before going..." 

 Myungsoo laughs again, because he is a dummy when Sungyeol is around, his smile loose and his sense of direction pointing almost completely at him. Years together and that hasn't changed.

 "You can get that. I will help Jooheon with whatever he needs", Myungsoo decides, and Sungyeol holds him a little bit more firmly, a suggestive smile tugging on his lips.

 "I don't think he'll be around much, though", he says, and Myungsoo is confused.

 "Why not?"

 "Your brother had just fell in love with him downstairs, and both of them need a roommate. Does this recipe ring a bell?", he asks, and Myungsoo isn't sure if he should grin or just stare blankly at him in surprise for the news of his brother finally being interested in someone.

They had met like this. Myungsoo needed a place near college to stay and Sungyeol had a room available. Six years later and they had a house of their own, a hamster and a wedding to prepare. 

 "Okay", he sucks in a breath, his head going a mile a minute over the odds of Minhyuk getting his heart broken for the very first time in life. "Is he into boys?" 

 Sungyeol frowns.

 "I don't know. I haven't asked.." He drawled. "Imagine meeting your nephew for the first time in years and asking 'Hey man, you into dudes?' after thirty minutes of conversation." 

 "That's what you did to me in the roommate interview." Myungsoo reminds him, brows raised high and the smile that creeps into Sungyeol's lips is undeniably mischievous. 

 "Of course, I wanted to bang you. Imagine roaming around the house every single day casually showing my butt without at least the acknowledgment you would be looking", he quips, and Myungsoo covers his lips trying not to laugh out loud. Sungyeol's eyes suddenly don't seem that tired anymore.

 "You know what? I think we're gonna skip that nap." He decides, pinning Myungsoo against the railing and shooting him another implying look before bringing his lips to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me some feedback, as minor as it is. It's really important to me. Like, really.


End file.
